geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for New Aircraft
Blimp I personally believe a good idea for a new aircraft that really should be added to the GeoFS selection is the Goodyear blimp. In fact, the Goodyear blimp is one of the most recognizable aircraft in the world. At first, it sounds ridiculous, but consider the other selections in GeoFS including gliders, helicopters, paragliders, and even hot air balloon. So if GeoFS can somehow make those work, why not a blimp. Ideas for controls The top speed for the Goodyear blimp is 50 mph, but due to GeoFS physics, we can probably make this faster. Keyboard controls include engine thrust with the normal 0-9 system, using the up and down buttons to control altitude, and the left and right buttons to control heading. The blimp will not be made to pitch up and down. Pre WWII Aircraft * First plane flown by the Wright Brothers * Spirit of Saint Louis * Boeing Model 40 * Boeing 314 Clipper * Stinson SR-5 Reliant Post WWII Aircraft * Lockheed L-1049 Super Constellation * De Havilland Comet * Douglas DC-8 Old Military Aircraft * Japanese Zero Model * Supermarine Spitfire * P-51 Mustang * F-86 Sabre * Mig-15 * Boeing B-29 Superfortress * Lockheed U-2 * Lockheed P-38 Lightning * Convair B-36J Peacemaker * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Modern Military Aircraft * Rafale Fighter Jet * F-18 Hornet and Super Hornet * F-22 Raptor (the most popular option for modern military aircraft) * SU-47 * SR-71 Blackbird * F-35A, B, and C Lightning II Soviet made Aircraft Tupolev Tu-154 in Belavia livery (EW-85748) (ATA suggestion with poll) Ilyushin IL-76 or 62 in Air Koryo livery Ukranian Aircraft Antonov AN-225 or 124 = Unmanned Aircraft * Northrop Grumman RQ-4 * Other Drone types Passenger Aircraft * A330-900 in TAP livery * ATR 72 in ČSA livery * Let L-410 Turbolet * DC-10 (KC-10 maybe? with X function that lowers the refueling nozzle) * A220-300 (Air Canada livery) * Bae 146/Avro RJ100 (Swissair livery) * MD-80 * A310-300 (TAROM livery) * A319-200 * A320-200 * CRJ-200 * 747-400 (British Airways livery) * 727-200 * 777-200F (FedEx or AeroLogic livery) * A220-100 (Delta livery) Space Aircraft * X-15 * Space Shuttle Atlantis - Being Released in 2021 by J-Aviation * Shuttle Carrier Aircraft w/ or w/o shuttle * Virgin Galactic Space Ship Two Other Aircraft * Antonov 225 * Airbus Beluga * if we have the beluga why not the dream lifter * Boeing CH-47 Chinook Full list of Aircraft Manufacturers https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_aircraft_manufacturers Airplane by type Note While obviously not all of these aircraft will be made because that would be too much and other people have recommended other aircraft not mentioned, I think it would be cool to see at least a few of these aircraft added to the list. Feel free to mention this list to Xavier, the creator of GeoFS. Also, feel free to add aircraft to the list or add a new section. = Category:Aircraft Category:Community Contributed Aircraft